


Handcuffs

by Krank



Series: Narry Pick-Up Lines [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Handcuffs, Humor, M/M, Police, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krank/pseuds/Krank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Harry tries to flirt his way out of a speeding ticket.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffs

Harry knew he should have just slowed down; that nothing was worth the pain and suffering of getting fined and having a scar on his pristine driving record, not to mention the awkward exchange that would undoubtedly take place between him and the respective officer who caught him.

However, he had a pint of ice cream in the passenger seat of his Ford Fiesta that was melting, and Celebrity Big Brother was set to come on in ten minutes and well… He just couldn’t budge on his priorities.

Though, as the red and blue lights flashed in his rear-view mirror, he decided that perhaps those priorities needed to be re-evaluated.

“Good evening, officer - “ Harry squinted up at the shirt of the man standing next to his open window, though he couldn’t read the embroidered name in the dark.

“Horan. Officer Horan. Do you realize you were going 10 clicks over the speed limit?” The man replied, sounding quite bored. Harry could hear an Irish lilt in his voice.

“I do realize that,” Harry snapped, gripping his steering wheel tightly. He didn’t do well in uncomfortable situations. He wasn’t good at getting in trouble, and it just made him grumpy.

“License and registration.”

Harry fished his paperwork out of the centre compartment between the front seats, and fumbled for his license. As he was handing them over he caught sight of the officer’s face for the first time and was instantly caught off guard by his looks. _Officer Horan_ was excruciatingly attractive, all blond hair and sexy chin dimple. He had thin lips, and a cute, slightly pointed nose and was the _definition_ of what Harry went for.

Most policemen he encountered were big, burly guys looking for an ego boost or older gentlemen who had been in their jobs far too long and didn’t take even a slight amount of bullshit from anyone. However, the man standing before him was slim and, well, dare he say _pretty_.

Harry saw an in and he decided to go for it.

“You know, my driver’s license doesn’t do my nude pictures justice,” he blurted.

“What was that?” The young officer replied, shining his flashlight in Harry’s face.

“Nothing. Sorry,” he stuttered, looking elsewhere. _Smooth_. He’d have to up his game if he was going to talk his way out of a speeding ticket.

He began to fidget as his papers were being examined. He peered out of his windshield in to the black evening, then in to his mirror to glance at the police cruiser parked behind him, lights still on. He desperately hoped that no one he knew drove by in the next few minutes. He then glanced out at the lean body beside his car and spotted a small leather pouch hanging from his belt, holding a pair of glimmering silver hand cuffs.

Harry smirked. As casually as he could, he rested his elbow on the door sill and leaned out. “So, uh, what do you do with those handcuffs when you’re _not_ working?”

The silence that followed was loaded, and Harry briefly wondered if he’d misread the situation, and if he had, there was nothing quite like coming on to a straight man. A straight _police officer_ , no less.

“Step out of the vehicle, sir.”

Harry instantly deflated. _Fuck._

He proceeded to awkwardly unfold his long limbs from his car, and when he stood at his full height he realized he had a few inches on the shorter police officer. He could also see his face better, and saw a spatter of light freckles on his nose and a pair of bright blue eyes. They’d be beautiful if they weren’t looking at him so sternly. Blond hair peaked out from under his uniform cap.

“I’m going to need you to walk in a straight line for me.”

“I haven’t been drinking!” Harry huffed, folding his arms across his chest.

The officer rolled his eyes. “I’ll be the judge of that.”

With a very obvious pout on his face, Harry began to walk along the painted line on the side of the road, turning around when he felt he’d gone far enough. However, as Harry’s coordination would have it, during his journey back towards Officer Horan his left foot caught on the heel of his right and he stumbled forward, flailing his arms to regain his balance. He managed to save himself and came to a halt in front of the officer, looking sheepish. “That… That wasn’t meant to happen.”

The blond looked unconvinced. Harry was then handed a small hand-held device with a screen and fancy buttons. A breathalyzer. “Just put your mouth around the tip and blow,” Officer Horan instructed, barely hiding a yawn.

“If I had a pound for every time someone told me that,” Harry mumbled under his breath, and as he placed his lips around the mouth piece, he saw the hint of a blush colouring the Irishman’s cheeks. He considered it a small victory.

It took seconds for the test to complete once Harry was finished, and he watched the officer’s face become puzzled as he stared down at the screen. He held it up to the light more, as if he thought he had perhaps read it wrong.

“You’re… You haven’t -”

“Been drinking,” Harry finished. “There’s no alcohol in my system.”

The blond frowned over at him and shoved the gadget in to his pocket. “So you’re actually _that_ uncomfortably awkward on an everyday basis, then.”

It was posed as more a statement than a question, but Harry answered him anyways. “Unfortunately.”

“And you were -”

“Yeah, I was coming on to you.”

He was allowed back in his car as Officer Horan returned to his cruiser to run his license plate and write up a big, fat fine for his law-breaking. Harry took the opportunity to fire off a text to Louis about his adventures, and about the hot police officer that made the entire situation a bit more bearable. Louis sent back a series of ha-ha’s in all caps, and Harry knew that they were sincere and that his friend was actually losing his shit over the entire thing.

“There you go, mate,” the blond reappeared next to his window, handing over the yellow slip of paper with a flourish. Harry grudgingly took it from him.

“This is incredibly humiliating.”

“Eh, I don’t think it turned out that bad for ya,” the blond replied, a surprising grin splitting on to his face.

Harry frowned up at him as he buckled his seat belt, and then glanced down at the paper in his hand. Scrawled in messy handwriting was ‘Niall’, followed by what was obviously a phone number. Harry’s eyes lit up.

“I can’t believe it worked!” He pumped his fists in the air, earning a snicker from _Niall_.

“I can’t believe it either.” The blond turned away and strolled back to his car just as Harry noticed the second piece of paper peaking out from under the first one. Upon further inspection he realized it was his actual speeding ticket, filled out in it’s entirety, with a sum of sixty pounds to be paid sometime in the next two weeks. He thought he’d successfully charmed his way out of it, but he’d very much failed.

“What the fuck?!” He yelled, sticking his head out of his window. “You still fined me?”

He heard a cackle from the retreating figure. “Law’s the law, I’m afraid!” Niall called, reaching for his door handle. “And you best pay that before you take me out, yeah?”

Harry whined to himself and started up his car. “He’ll be lucky if I can afford to take him down the street.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that. It's way too much fun to write these.


End file.
